fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Marguerite Diorè
Summary Marguerite is an agent of Project X, and works with Tadayoshi on several missions, mainly with the mission to locate and bring down Agent A. She later becomes one of the members of Tadayoshi's team, stationed in Tokyo, Japan. Backstory Born in Paris, France, Marguerite lived with her parents, grandmother, and two younger siblings. She gained an interest in flying from her father, who was a former fighter pilot in the French Air Force. She learned to fly from him, and gained her pilot license at the age of 17. Marguerite joined the French Gendarmerie when she was 18, and she joined Project X only a year after, starting training as a spy and Field Agent. Receiving training for a little over a year (including combat flight training), she started her field work when she was 20 years old, being assigned to stealth recon missions in the Middle East. Multiple missions she was assigned to required her knowledge of aircraft and flight, even if they didn't necessitate her being in a cockpit. After a year of this, she met Tadayoshi on a mission to hunt down Agent A. After the mission ended (in overall failure), she was promoted to First Lieutenant, and stationed back in Paris, before being given a long-term espionage mission to take down a former scientist of AmpliTech who started a black market organ-harvesting organization using amplificatae. After successfully bringing him in, she was promoted to Captain. She helped Tadayoshi in missions in Ukraine, and a mission transporting a special weapon from Warsaw HQ to a lab in Sweden. She was later re-stationed to Tokyo, Japan, to become Tadayoshi's official partner. Appearance Marguerite is a short woman, standing at a mere 5'3". Depending on her missions, her appearance may change drastically, but she generally wears her hair short. Her natural eye color is green, and her natural hair color is brown; However, she often wears colored contacts during missions, and almost always dyes her hair black. Personality Marguerite is a caring slightly bubbly person, and tends to be a bit of a social butterfly; However, she tends to refrain from making close bonds with those around her, and she can be very serious in times of stress, or when focusing on a mission. She has good leadership skills, and is very headstrong. She thinks to the future a lot; It is this reason why she has decided not to undergo operations to become a supersoldier. She is afraid that if she does, she may not be able to raise a normal family in the future. Powers and Statistics Tier: 9-C; 9-B with exoskeleton; 9-A with proximity mines Name: Marguerite Sophie Diorè Gender: Female Age: 23 Origin: Red Alert, Tokyo! (OC Universe) Classification: Human Attack Potency: Peak Human Level; Wall Level with exoskeleton; Room Level '''(Her proximity mines produce this much power) '''Speed: Peak Human Combat and Reaction Speed; Slightly Superhuman Travel Speed (12.52 m/s or 28 mph); Subsonic+ movement with exoskeleton; Supersonic '''Reactions with exoskeleton's built-in auto-react feature. '''Lifting Strength: Athletic Human '''(Is a skilled pilot; Is capable of casually carrying Tadayoshi while both he and her are in full equipment); '''Class 10 with exoskeleton Striking Strength: Class H+ (Peak Human Level); Class KJ+ with exoskeleton (Can match most amplificatae in combat) Durability: Peak Human Level; Superhuman where her ballistic vest covers her; Exoskeleton is Building Level, allowing for her to block strong blows from amplificatae. Stamina: Extremely High; Marguerite is capable of fighting alongside and matching Tadayoshi with the exoskeleton, and to an extent can keep up with him during missions even without it; As one of the top human agents in Project X, she is trained to seemingly ridiculous levels of physical stamina. Range: Extended Human Melee Range; Several meters using sidearm Standard Equipment: Beretta 92FS w/2 15 round magazines, NRS-2 Gun-Knife, 40 MW laser, 3 proximity mines, headset communicator, GPS with magnetic tracking beacons, 1 flashbang, lockpicking set, flashlight, bug detecting equipment, code encryptor/decryptor, bulletproof vest (soft, IIIA), a robotic exoskeleton Intelligence: High; She has years upon years of espionage training, piloting training for several different kinds of aircraft, and training on various other technical skills (including hacking and fixing computer systems, fixing engines, etc.). Marguerite, as a pilot, also has training to overcome excess G-Forces. She is also a skilled strategist, showing an equal skill level of formulating tactics as Tadayoshi Weaknesses: As she has not gone through the supersoldier process, she is a normal human; There is a small chance that the auto-react feature of her robotic exoskeleton would react in a way she may not, possibly causing injury if in extended combat against a foe she can not track; Must rely on her exoskeleton to match higher-end amplificatae in combat, due to her relatively slower speed Powers and Abilities: Expert spy; very flexible and much stronger than she looks; Proficient hacker and trap layer; expert markswoman; proficient in parkour; has limited medical knowledge; Knows English, French, and Ukrainian, and picks up new languages very quickly; Excellent martial artist (is able to overcome lesser amplificatae through superior technique alone; Is stated to be superior to Tadayoshi in martial arts mastery); Can mimic accents perfectly; Expert pilot, with considerable knowledge on aircraft mechanics; Good singer Additional Stats Date of Birth: 15th of February, 1993 Birthplace: Paris, France Residency: Paris, France Weight: 137 Pounds (62.1 kg) Height: 5'3" (160 cm) Political Affiliation: No True Preference Religion: None (Agnostic) Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Brown (Often dyed black) Status: Alive, in good health Affiliation: Project X Project X Uniform Information The Project X Uniform consists of a specially made set of police uniform shirts and EMT slacks. The material is fire retardant and resistant, spark resistant, blade resistant (both cutting and stabbing), and is made from a self-repairing fabric. Others Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Kytygys15's Pages